Symphony of Despair
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: Johnny comforts a distraught Spinelli and gets more than he bargained for. Sequel to "Concerto in E Major". Drabble series. Slash
1. In the Dark

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters featured in this story, they belong to the creators of "General Hospital".

**A/N**: Sequel to "Concerto in E Major"

* * *

Spinelli'd been looking for Stone Cold, having learned that both he and the Mob Prince had been involved in a dangerous shootout. When Stone Cold didn't return to the penthouse, Spinelli assumed the worst and went to find him. His feet had taken him here, seemingly of their own accord and, seeing the garage darkened, he had entered.

His mind composed a dreadful death scene in which both his mentor and former arch enemy died amidst a hail of bullets raining down on them. The scene played itself over and over in his exhausted mind until, overwhelmed, the tears came.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated. Please review, thank you. :)


	2. Close Proximity

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters featured in this story, they belong to the creators of "General Hospital".

* * *

"Spinelli, what're you doing here?" Johnny's brow furrowed as he approached the lone figure sitting on his couch in the darkened garage.

Blood-shot eyes swiveled to meet his and he faltered a step.

"What happened?" Concerned, Johnny knelt before the distraught young man and placed a hand on his knee.

"C'mon, talk to me," he waited until red-rimmed green eyes met his own, "what's wrong Spinelli?"

Tears flooded the green eyes. At a loss for what to do, Johnny sat next to the quirky young hacker he had come to think of as a friend, and pulled him close.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated. Please review, thank you. :)


	3. Silent Sobs

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters featured in this story, they belong to the creators of "General Hospital".

* * *

Grasping the hacker's chin in gentle fingers, Johnny brushed a tear from Spinelli's cheek with his thumb and casually draped an arm around his shoulder. He pulled the silently weeping man to his chest.

Cradling him in his arms, he rubbed calming circles into his lower back and murmured soothing words into his ear, "It's okay Spinelli, just talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Tears soaked through his black t-shirt, wetting his chest with their warm salt water. Johnny's heart ached for the man whose usual verbosity seemed to be failing him now as choking sobs filled the silence.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated. Please review, thank you. :)


	4. Motherly Embrace

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters featured in this story, they belong to the creators of "General Hospital".

* * *

Unsure how best to quell Spinelli's tears, Johnny, inspired by memories of how Claudia had comforted him after his mother's death, without thinking, placed his lips on Spinelli's forehead. Shock registered dully in his mind, but his lips did not falter and Spinelli did not pull away. If anything, the young hacker leaned into the motherly embrace.

Though he knew it was dumb before the question even left his lips, still pressed lightly to Spinelli's sweaty brow, he whispered, "Are you cold?"

Spinelli shook his head. Johnny pulled him nearer anyway, feeling each shuddering tremor emanating from the sobbing hacker.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you...the pace will be picking up in the next chapter. :)


	5. If Only

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters featured in this story, they belong to the creators of "General Hospital".

* * *

Spinelli threw his arms around the Mob Prince's solid chest, encircling him. The man's lips felt cool and pleasant against his fevered brow. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was not the Mob Prince, but Stone Cold whose rock-hard chest he was being held firmly against.

He raised his tear streaked face, dispelling Johnny's soothing lips, and envisioned Stone Cold's finely chiseled features as he tentatively sought out the comforting lips with his own.

Pushing up against Johnny, picturing Stone Cold, Spinelli pressed his mouth firmly against the Mob Prince's supple lips. His tongue ached longingly for entrance.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)


	6. Supplication

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters featured in this story, they belong to the creators of "General Hospital".

* * *

Johnny's breath caught in his throat. _What the hell was Spinelli doing? _He attempted to push Spinelli away from him, but lost his balance and fell back, Spinelli's taut body pinning him to the couch.

Their limbs were now one entangled mass. His heart beat frantically as the young man's adept lips and tongue grazed his own. Startled, his lips parted, allowing Spinelli's supplicating tongue entrance.

It was clear to Johnny that Spinelli was no novice when it came to kissing. In spite of his mind's frantic inquest to terminate the undesired kiss, he found himself responding, feverishly deepening it.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks :)


	7. On Fire

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters featured in this story, they belong to the creators of "General Hospital".

* * *

Panting beneath Spinelli, Johnny groaned as the hacker shoved his tee-shirt up and began to caress his chest with skilled fingers. Though there was a niggling thought at the back of his mind that he should stop this – that it wasn't what he or Spinelli wanted – he couldn't deny the fact that his body was enjoying it.

Spinelli's groin rubbed against his and a spasm shook his body. His senses were on fire. His brain soon took a backseat as all his blood rushed southward. _Fuck, whatever,_ Johnny thought_, this feels good, especially after the night Jason and I had. _

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought. I truly appreciate feedback. Thank you


	8. Awakened

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters featured in this story, they belong to the creators of "General Hospital".

* * *

Spinelli's mouth burst with a kaleidoscope of sensation. _There was an aftertaste of mint, and…was that dill? Since when had kissing Stone Cold been this titillating_? The mob enforcer was a model kisser, his well-touted expertise could not be denied, but…

Something was different about this kiss. It was as though a ravenous beast had been awakened in him and Spinelli very reluctantly broke away to breathe. Panting on top of the naked, glistening torso of his partner, Spinelli felt the sudden urge to divest himself of the tee-shirt he wore. He needed the friction of skin on skin contact.

* * *

So, what do you think? Please review. Thanks :)


	9. Touch

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters featured in this story, they belong to the creators of "General Hospital".

* * *

Johnny groaned, his mouth felt empty without the heat and passion of the sinuous snake that was Spinelli's tongue. He reached up, tugging Spinelli's head down until their lips met in a fiery kiss. The vibrancy that sparked between them made Johnny feel alive. He wanted Spinelli in a way he had never wanted any woman in his life. He wanted Spinelli inside him.

"Spinelli," he breathed out in a reverent prayer. Groin throbbing, he began to touch whatever patch of naked flesh he could access.

Numbly aroused, Spinelli placed a hand on Johnny's hardening length and began massaging it.

* * *

Please review. Thank you.


	10. In the Light

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters featured in this story, they belong to the creators of "General Hospital".

* * *

Jason's frantic search through the city of Port Charles for Spinelli led him to Johnny's garage. He hoped that the Zacchara heir might know where Spinelli was. Though he had only suffered a flesh wound, he relished the thought of Spinelli tending to it and, well, he blushed as he thought of what else he would like the younger man to tend to.

As he entered the garage, he flipped on the light.

Jason blinked in the sudden onslaught as his vision was assaulted by the sight of two naked torsos writhing on the couch.

"Spinelli?" He croaked broken heartedly.

* * *


End file.
